Of Truth And Lies
by VenusPrincess
Summary: Harry and Draco have a fight. Has Harry finally figured out the truth about Draco? And what will Draco do? Plus, whats with Pansy? And whats going to happen to poor Hermione? Chapter 13 is finally up! Slight Twincest alert...
1. The Start Of Something Evil

"Three fucking years, Harry! Three fucking years!"  
  
"I *can* count, Draco."  
  
Harry recieved a cold glare from Draco, "How . . . How could you?!"   
  
"Well, it was pretty simple Draco. I was outside and saw Ron and thought 'Hey! He could be a good fuck' and then-"  
  
"Stop! I don't understand you Harry!" Draco spat.  
  
"Who said I ever wanted you to,"  
  
"Maybe I should go . . ." Ron mumbled nervously as he began to get out of the bed.  
  
"No! You stay!" Draco growled, his cold grey eyes focused on the red head.  
  
Ron retreated back under the covers.  
  
"Three fucking years . . ." Draco muttered again as he went back to pacing the front of the room.  
  
Harry remained ice cold as he took a pack of cigarettes out of his night stand and lite one up.  
  
"Is there anything else you wanted?" Harry asked, as he puffed on the cigarette.  
  
"Yes, there is." Draco said as he stopped pacing and walked to the end posts of Harry's four poster bed. "Explain to me, why."  
  
"Why what, Draco dear?"   
  
Draco clenched his teeth as he tried to remain calm, "Why you went and FUCKED ANOTHER GUY!" He yelled, his calmness fading quickly.  
  
"It was fun," Was the simple answer he received.  
  
"Fun?Fun??"  
  
Ron bit his lip, feeling immensely uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes, fun. You should know all about that kind of fun, Draco."  
  
"What are you getting to?" Draco whispered, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Harry let the cigarette dangle between his two fingers as he let out a cloud of grey smoke.  
  
"You know what I'm getting to."  
  
"I *really* think I should be going now," Ron repeated.  
  
"Get dressed and leave, Weasley."  
  
Ron quickly got out of the bed, and pulled a pair of muggle jeans on. He gathered up the rest of his scattered clothing and opened the door. "Um . . . bye . . . " He muttered as he began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Bye, come back later," Harry called over to him, as he blew him a kiss. Ron blushed to the roots of his hair and shut the door behind him.  
  
Draco faced Harry, "Tell me the truth,"  
  
"And which truth is that?" Harry asked back, taking another puff from his cigarette.  
  
"You usually don't go around screwing you're best friends, tell me why,"  
  
"How do you know?" Harry smirked, "Maybe my whole closet is filled with all the guys I've been screwing besides you. Hell, maybe they will even be a girl in there too."  
  
Draco growled.  
  
"Oh, am I making you mad Draco? Am I hurting you're feelings?" His smirk faded as he ground his cigarette into the little ash try on his nightstand.  
  
"This isn't you, Harry."  
  
"And what is me, then? Because I always thought I was the Fucking Boy Who Lived."  
  
Draco's cold exterior faded, "Why are you like this?"  
  
"You made me like this. You and you're lies." Harry smiled at the fear on the other boys face, "Yes Draco dear, I've figured out you're little secret. I finally know the truth."  
  
"No! You don't!"  
  
Harry shook his head, "I do, Draco. I do."  
  
"Its not the truth!"  
  
"Then what is? Do you actually expect me to believe that you *really* love me? I don't think so. I'm no longer that gulliable Draco. I should actually thank you,"  
  
Draco still looked afraid.  
  
"You've hurt me so much, that now, I can no longer feel any emotions." Harry replied bitterly.  
  
"Harry, please . . . " Draco whispered.  
  
"Please what? Please return to normal? Please believe all you're lies? No. Its as simple as that. No. Go to hell Malfoy,"  
  
"Harry, whatever you think my 'secret' is, believe me its not true! You have to trust me!" Draco pleaded, his eyes locked with Harry's.  
  
"I trusted you once, Malfoy. And I will never be that stupid again."  
  
Draco closed his eyes, how could this be happening?  
  
"Fine. If this is how you want it, then, so be it. We're through. Goodbye, Potter." Draco said as he regained his composture and walked out of the Gryffindor's dorm room.  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
"Goodbye." Harry whispered.  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: I have no idea where I'm going with this. Actually I do have A little idea. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. And sorry it's so short, I just need to make sure if people actually like this first. The next part should be out tomorrow. Hopefully. And please please review! *Begs at you're feet* And flames will only keep me warm.  
  
  
P.S. Harry and Draco are NOT over . . . yet . . . *evil laughter* Review! Just push that little button over there . . . it only takes about a second to write a little sentance. And it will make me immensely happy . . . 


	2. A Talk With Pansy

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck . . . " Draco said over and over again, now pacing infront of the Slytherin fire place.  
  
"What is it, Dracy? Did you and you're lover have a little fight?" Pansy drawled lazily, leaning against a stone wall.  
  
In a matter of moments, Draco was standing in front of her. He smoothly slammed her back up against the wall.   
  
"What was that?" He snarled down at her.  
  
Fear flickered in her eyes, but then vanished. "You heard me,"  
  
Draco slammed her against the wall again, "Repeat it,"  
  
A small smile appeared on her faced, "Seems like old times, doesn't it?"  
  
Draco stared down at her, confused.  
  
"We use to always play rough like this, before you started dating that prat of a Gryffindor." She said with disgust. "Remember?"  
  
Draco stepped back, his face expressionless . "I only remember how you use to beg me to fuck you. You use to sneak into my bed at night and plead with me," Draco smirked.   
  
"But I always got what I wanted," Pansy replied, stepping closer to the Slytherin.  
  
"Not always,"  
  
"Only because of that Potter. Now, maybe that will change."  
  
"You're not getting what you want this time," He whispered.  
  
"We'll see. You're vulnerable. Let me help you Draco . . . "  
  
Draco slammed her up against the wall again, "No."  
  
"I like it when you play rough,"  
  
"Frankly Pansy, You disgust me."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, "Like I care."  
  
"Why do you bother with me Pansy? You know I'll never love you," Draco whispered idily, his finger tracing the outline of her dress.  
  
"Because I'm the only one who understands you,"  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry laid back on his pillows, 'Well . . . who thought I could be that mean . . .' He smiled to himself with that thought.   
  
He turned on his side, burying his head in the pillow. With a small frown he chucked the pillow across the room.  
  
'It smells of Ron . . . and Draco . . . not good, not good at all. Ick, I wish I had a washing machine or something,' Harry thought. He then dove under the covers, and quickly came back up. 'The whole damn bed reaks of them,'  
  
He sighed and got out of bed.  
  
He quickly got dressed and pulled out his invisibility cloak.  
  
'Thank god for a Ravenclaw x Hufflepuff Quidditch match today, I get the castle to myself.' He sighed as he left the now empty Gryffindor Tower.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You don't understand me,"  
  
"Of course I do, Draco. Because we're the same."  
  
"We are not," He said back.  
  
Pansy sighed and walked over to a chair and sat down, "Draco. We are both Slytherins."  
  
"And so are many others,"  
  
"No, I mean we *are* Slytherins."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're home life, whats that like?" She asked boredly.  
  
"Thats not of you're business," Draco scoffed.  
  
Pansy smirked," See? Your's is horrible, just like mine. I know whats on you're arm, Draco."  
  
Draco instantly stiffed up, "Because the same thing is on yours."  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Is that all you know?"  
  
"No." Pansy turned to look at him. "I know all of you're secrets. All of them. I know the ones that Harry wont forgive you for."  
  
"There's one thing you don't know," Draco whispered, stepping closer to Pansy.  
  
"And whats that?" She smirked.  
  
"That I love Harry Potter."  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: Look a new chapter from me! I feel so unloved, only two people have reviewed. I thank you both very much though! This is my first time writing this kind of . . . fic. Like all evil and sweary ( Is that even a word) and stuff. I usually write fluff ^-^; But I thought this might be a good idea to write. And I actually really like it . . . Anyways, please review! And guess what! Its SNOWING! Hehehehe . . . muhahaha. And like I said before, flames will only keep me warm :)  
  
P.S. Review! It only takes a second, but it will cause me a lifetime of happiness . . . 


	3. Secret number one . . . REVEALED!

"If you love him so much, then why are you two fighting?" Pansy asked.  
  
"You're not shocked?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About me and Harry."  
  
Now it was Pansy's trun to raise an eyebrow, "Why would I be? I mean, I knew since you started dating him that you weren't just screwing around, that you would eventually fall in love."  
  
"And . . . you're okay with that?" Draco asked with disbelief.  
  
Pansy smirked, "I've grown alot since fourth year Dracy."  
  
He sighed, "Must you call me that?"  
  
"I must,"  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry sighed.   
  
He was wandering around some third floor corridor.  
  
'I can't believe he didn't tell me . . .' Although he insisted not to think of it, Harry thoughts kept returning to Draco's secret.  
  
'I mean, okay, yes I would have freaked . . . but after a while I would have understood . . . but hiding it from me?' He cringed as he remembered Draco's words ( "Three fucking years, Harry! Three fucking years!" ) 'Thats right, Me and Draco had been together for three years, but yet he insists on keeping secrets from me. . . Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have had sex with Ron. But that's beside the point! He deserves what he's getting, I'm no longer his little 'love sick puppy'. This is the new me. The new me that doesn't forgive this secret easily . . .' Harry trailed off, as he turned a corner.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
"Dracy?"  
  
"What?" Draco snapped, he was a tad annoyed at the moment.  
  
"Wanna slam me up against the wall again?"  
  
"What?!" He repeated.  
  
Pansy grinned slyly, "You heard me,"  
  
"Yes, but I'm trying to erase the memory."  
  
"But you use to like that . . ."  
  
"No, not even when I was straight did I like you."  
  
"You use to be straight?!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ron repeated over and over again.  
  
"Well you're not a genius, but I wouldn't call you stupid . . . exactly." Hermione teased as she walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Missed you at the game," She added, flopping into a scarlet colored chair.  
  
"Well I was . . . erm . . . busy," Ron mummbled, his face buring red.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Too busy for a Quidditch game?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"If you say so," Hermione glanced around. "Hey, where's Harry?"  
  
Ron blushed even more, clashing horribly with his firey red hair.  
  
Ron remained unnoticed by Hermione, "Yeah, he wasn't at the game eithier . . . maybe he's out with Draco?"  
  
Ron blinked, "You knew about him and . . . Malfoy?!"  
  
"Of course I knew," Hermione waved a hand as if to dismiss the thought, "I accidently walked in on them, while they were uh . . . busy," She blushed.  
  
"Was I the only one who didn't know?" Ron mused to himself.  
  
"No! Neville doesn't know,"  
  
"Well that's comforting!" Ron replied, thick with sarcasm.  
  
"Why do you care about Harry's love life so much?"  
  
"I don't . . . he's just my best friend,"  
  
"If I didn't know better, I would think you had a crush on him."  
  
Ron blushed greatly, "Of course not . . . "  
  
"Thats good, I don't want you to be in love with Harry while you and I are together."  
  
* * * *  
  
"So thats what happened?" Pansy replied, after Draco filled her in on the fight between him and Harry.  
  
Draco sighed, "Yes."  
  
"Do you want him back?"  
  
Draco stayed quiet for a moment, he shut his eyes, and quickly opened them again.  
  
Pansy noticed the fleeting glance of liquid anguish that he carefully hid behind his grey eyes.  
  
"Tell him the truth,"  
  
"How can I? He won't believe me, Pansy."  
  
"Make him."  
  
"How?"  
  
Now it was Pansy's turn to sigh, "Draco, You love him. You will find a way."  
  
"When did you begin to believe in love?" Draco scoffed.  
  
She shrugged, "When I saw you and Harry together."  
  
It was silent.  
  
"The truth is worse then the lies Harry believes."  
  
"I know,"  
  
"There's just too many secrets about my life, he wouldn't understand."  
  
"Okay, pretend I'm Harry. Alright?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Okay . . . "  
  
"Now, tell me the littlest secret. The one that's farthest from the worst one."  
  
"Okay . . . but you need to act like Harry."  
  
Pansy got up from her chair and slammed Draco against the wall, palming the back if his head, as to not hurt him. "Draco . . . tell me the truth . . . " Pansy whispered in her best guy-like-Harry voice.  
  
Draco smirked, "Oh Harry, did you forget the handcuffs again?"  
  
Pansy's mouth dropped, "Oh my, what a naughty Gryffindor that boy is."  
  
"You don't know the half of it,"  
  
"Kinky, Anyways, back to the tamest of secrets."  
  
"Harry, love," Pansy made a gagging noise, Draco ignored it. "Harry, I'm a . . . a . . . Death Eater."  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
AN: more secrets on the way! Thanks to all who reviewed. I love you all so much. And as for the other people . . . REVIEW NOW! Please? Please? Please? It only takes a moment. But yet, you will be loved forever! Anyways, things are going to get more hectic in future chapters. Believe me. Review! 


	4. Confussion and Distruction

"Oh no! Anything but that!" Pansy made an attempt at sounding like a guy, which was followed by a mock gasp and overly dramatic crying.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Will you ever grow up?"  
  
"Wanna help me?" Pansy winked.  
  
"Stop it. You're going to make me sick. Again."  
  
"Aw, Dracy! You're no fun!"  
  
"I'm alot of fun, just ask Harry."  
  
Now it was Pansy's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Yeah . . . that would be . . . bad . . . " Ron muttered, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"What would be bad?" Asked Harry as he stepped into the Common Room, his cloak hidden under his robes.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Hermione smiled, waving a hand in the air as if to dismiss the thought.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron." Harry grinned, as he noticed the red faced-red haired Weasley.  
  
Ron quickly flushed and murmmered a ' hello Harry ' .  
  
"I swear, there is something wrong with him today!" Hermione said to Harry, pointing at Ron.  
  
"I'm sure its nothing, but possibly could I help?" Harry smiled, stepping closer to Ron.  
  
Ron backed away.  
  
"What is you're problem Ron? Harry's only trying to help. Honestly. Why don't you two go upstairs and talk?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Actually I was just about to take a shower, maybe Ron would like to join me?"  
  
Ron's face flushed even more, "Um . . . er . . . no, I was just about to . . . uh . . . do . . . my Charms homework,"  
  
Hermione blinked, then scowled. "What is seriously up with you two?!"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, 'Mione." Harry smiled innocently. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get my stuff out of the dorms. I'll see you later, Ron." Harry winked and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and glared, "What is going on?!"  
  
"Homework!" Ron yelled as he ran out of the common room, leaving a fuming Hermione alone.  
  
"Well, I never . . . " Hermione trailed off as she walked closer to the Girl's Dorm Rooms.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and stopped in front of a silver cloth object laying only two feet away, " Harry's Invisibility Cloak . . . "  
  
Hermione grinned as an extremely wicked plan formed in her clever mind.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco closed his eyes as he flopped down on his green and silver bed.  
  
With a sigh he turned on his side, 'I wonder what Harry's doing . . . more like *who* Harry's doing,' He thought with a glare.   
  
He sighed again.  
  
'God, I'm pathetic.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry closed the dorm room behind him as he walked over to his side of the room.   
  
He stopped mid-way and stared at a picture on his night stand.  
  
Draco smiled up at him.  
  
Harry closed his eyes briefly and pulled out his wand, with a few mummbled words the picture of the ex-lovers was destroyed.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
AN: Thanks for everyone who reviewed, Intangible Lollipop (You'll have to wait and find out!) , Ju (I'[m glad you like it) , Morien Alexander (More love coming) , HarryXDraco4Eva (You're answer will be answered soon . . . hehe) , Rachelle (I updated!) , Sika-chan (I'll put it up soon, I promise!) , franthephoenix ( Being a Death Eater was *one* of the reasons, thanks for reviewing twice! You rule^-^), bondagechic (Thanks for reviewing, I like my short chapters too), dh (um . . . umm . . . I did.).  
  
Please Please Please review people! *begs at you're feet* Next part will be up soon! 


	5. Love and Heartbreak

Draco slept soundly for an hour or so, before being rudely shaken into the land of the living.  
  
"Draco! Draco! Wake up! Hurry!" Pansy whispered above him, shaking his shoudlers gently.  
  
"Wha . . . ?" He said, sounding very un-Malfoy like.  
  
"Morning sleepy head, time for some spying." Was his response.  
  
"What . . .?" Draco asked again, voice thick with sleep.  
  
"Honestly, are you always this dense when you wake up - or is this just a new development?"  
  
"Shut up," Draco groaned.  
  
"Fine, I'll go spy on Potter myself," Pansy whispered back.  
  
Draco jumped out of bed and threw on a cloak, "Where is he?"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oh, come on, Ronnykins . . ." Harry purred, pressing Ron against a nearby wall.  
  
"Uh . . . I can't," He stuttered.  
  
"Oh? And why not?"  
  
"I'm er . . . going out with Hermione, remember?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and took a step back, "Are you saying that you rather have Hermione - a girl - rather then me - The Boy Who Lived?"  
  
"I'm not saying that, I just don't want to cheat on Hermione."  
  
"Again, you mean?" Harry smirked.  
  
Ron blushed greatly.  
  
"Although, it might not count. You know, since we got . . . interupted,"  
  
"Harry, we can't."  
  
"But why not? It would be fun, and we wouldn't have to tell anyone."  
  
"No,"  
  
"You're no fun, Ron!"  
  
"Harry, I don't want it to be just 'fun'!" Ron argured.  
  
Harry looked taken back, "You want it to be what then? Painful?"  
  
"No! I want it to mean something! I don't just want to 'fool around' or 'expierment', I want it to be something special."  
  
Harry stepped back, "You mean . . ."  
  
"Yes, Harry, I . . . I love you."  
  
Draco began to silently walk away from the corner where he had been hiding, 'Weasley loves Harry?'  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione lay in thought on her bed, in the Gryffindor Girl's Dorm room. The Invisibility Cloak laying at her feet.  
  
She sighed.  
  
'Should I follow them? I mean, I would only be checking to see if Harry and Ron are okay . . . It's not like I think he's cheating or anything. No, of course not. They both were acting very strange, I'm only going to be a concerned friend. It's not like I'm going to spy or something. They should thank me, I'm only worrying about them. Then it's settled, I'll follow them out tonight.'   
  
Even with her plan decided, Hermione still felt rotten inside.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You what?!"  
  
Ron turned away, "Nothing, I gotta go."  
  
"No, Ron wait," Harry called out, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Ron whispered sadly.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Draco wait!" Pansy yelled, running to catch up with him.  
  
Draco turned, unshed tears hidden beneath his eyes, "What Pansy?! I'm tired, I just want to go to sleep . . ."  
  
"Look, Draco, I'm sorry,"  
  
Draco nodded mutely, turned around, and headed back towards the Slytherin Dorms.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry quickly glanced around, this was his best friend he just couldn't hurt him. He dropped his cold composture and looked Ron in the eyes gently, "I'm sorry."  
  
Ron smiled weakly, "Its okay, I understand."  
  
"Ron, you're my best friend. You always will be,"  
  
"I know."   
  
Harry could see the sadness in Ron's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said again.  
  
"Don't worry about it, mate."  
  
"Its just . . . "  
  
"You still love Malfoy, don't you?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
AN: Don't you just *love* cliff hangers? Thanks for all who reviewed! I greatly needed it. And for everyone else:  
  
REVIEW NOW!  
  
Please? :) Anyways, next part will be out shortly. I have spring break all next week, should be good. I'm actually listening to Bon Jovi 'It's my life' . Anyone else just *love* this song? Okay, so maybe I'm alone here . . . So, review! I can't wait to hear you're comments! Anyone have a guess what will happen to Draco and Harry in the future?  
  
P.S. to Remy: The snog session is coming up ;)  
  
MOI: New mantra now . . . " Moi is a great reviewer, Moi is a great reviewer . . ."  
  
Ju: What do you think Hermione is going to see under the cloak? I already know . . .   
  
Morien Alexander: Isn't he just soooo cute as evil?   
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! hehehe ;) 


	6. Secret number two is a shocker . . .

Draco entered his dorm room and fell back on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling, not moving for what felt like centuries.   
  
With a pain-filled sigh he closed his eyes.  
  
He quickly opened them again, when the only thing he saw was Harry pinning Ron up against the wall.  
  
He grabbed a pillow from underneath him and covered his face with it.  
  
'God, this sucks.'  
  
* * * *  
  
"I knew it," Ron said as he swore under his breath.  
  
"Ron, it's not that . . . well, actually it is . . . but, thats beside the point. He lied to me! He made me think that he loved me, cared about me, and now I find out . . . that . . that . . . " Harry was shaking with emotion.  
  
"Harry, it's alright. You can tell me," Ron said, stepping closer.  
  
"Ron, he . . . he . . ."  
  
Ron smiled gently and enveloped Harry in his arms.  
  
"Its alright, Harry, I'm here . . . I'm here . . ."  
  
* * * *  
  
There was a knock on the door, "No one's here," Draco's voice said, muffled through the pillow.  
  
There was a grunt from outside the room.  
  
"Crabbe, go find someone else to torture," Draco sighed.  
  
"But I wanna torture you, Dracy!" Yelled Pansy, flinging herself ontop of Draco. "Like my Crabbe inpersonation?"  
  
"You never leave well enough alone, do you?"  
  
"Nope!"   
  
"*This* is why I'm gay,"  
  
Pansy chucked a pillow at him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry's hot tears soaked into Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Shhhh, I'm here. It's me, Ron. Don't worry Harry," Ron whispered gently into Harry's ear.  
  
With a few more painful sobs, Harry pulled out of the warm embrace of his best friend. "I'm sorry I lost it," He replied sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, it's alright mate. I won't tell," Ron winked.  
  
Harry shook his head with a silent laugh and wiped the tears away from his. "Thanks."  
  
Their was silence.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Ron-"   
  
The both said in unison.  
  
Again, silence.  
  
"What did Draco do to hurt you?" Ron asked, curious. Usually nothing could make Harry lose control.  
  
Harry swallowed. "This is hard for me to say,"  
  
Ron stayed quiet, waiting for Harry to continue.  
  
"Their were . . . many things he did . . . But the . . . the . . .worst was . . ."  
  
Ron willed him to go on with his eyes.  
  
Harry took a deep breath to still the painful lump forming in the back of his throat, "The other day, I . . . snuck down into the Shrieking Shack, to vist Sirus and, "  
  
Ron was surprized to see that Harry was shaking.  
  
"Their were tables overturned, chairs broken in pieces, shattered glass, everywhere . . ." Harry closed his eyes as if he was watching the memory unfold from behind his eyelids. "I ran up the stairs . . . it was horrible Ron," He opened his eyes and stared at the other boy, " I saw . . . blood, blood everywhere . . . on the carpet, on the walls . . . "  
  
Ron promptly fell to the ground with a look of utter horror on his face.  
  
"Draco killed Sirus?" Ron whipered, his voice choked.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
AN: Cliff-hanger . . . hehehe, gotta love it. So, what does everyone think?   
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review again, I love hearing you're comments. And it always helps to get chapters out faster, Sorry this chapter is so short. But, My twin sister forced me to end it here. ;)  
  
P.S.: MOI: I loved you're review! I almost started crying, but then I saw I was reading it during school (People already think I'm strange, ^_^; ). . . This chapter is dedicated to you though!   
Remy: It's not that easy! Believe me, something strange is going to start happening . . .  
Sika-Chan: My beloved Muse! (No Amy! Don't run awayyyyyyy!! muahaha!) Anyways, Hermione is going to have a *huge* shock coming up. And I'm working on Co-ed Dorms at this moment! So there! :P  
  
Everyone else . . .  
REVIEW NOW! Please? 


	7. Ron Has A Plan

Harry glanced down at Ron, who looked near tears. "Almost, but no."  
  
"What do you mean, 'almost'?" Ron asked, looking slightly relieved.  
  
Harry sighed and took a seat next to Ron, "I mean, Sirus isn't dead. You didn't let me finish, When I walked into the upstairs room I found Sirus, unconscious. Laying next to him was a note,"  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"It said 'Lovers make the best enimies, don't you just love betrayal?' "  
  
Ron sighed, "But that doesn't mean that it was Malfoy."  
  
"No, It doesn't. But with the help of Professor Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey, we were able to wake up Sirus. It was quite a nasty shock to Madam Pomfrey though. She was quite surprised to find us saving an ex-murderer. But thats not the point, Sirus *himself* told us, that it was Draco who attacked him."  
  
Ron still looked confused, "Then how did Sirus escape?"  
  
"Draco didn't know that he is an animagus,"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Soooo, whatcha doing?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Trying to kill myself, but its kind of hard with *you* here." He grunted annoyed.  
  
"Aww! Why would you want to do that, Dracy?"  
  
Draco removed the pillow from over his face and glared at Pansy, "Why do you think?" He snarled.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, "Never knew you were such a little wimp,"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're going to let a little *poor* Weasley steal the guy you 'love' away from you? Hm, and I thought Hermione was a baby."  
  
"Shut up, Pansy." Draco growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll make you shut up,"  
  
* * * *  
  
"What now?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
Harry hugged his knees to his chest, closed his eyes and laid his head on the wall behind him, he had been like that for well over ten minutes now.  
  
"I don't know." He whsipered back.  
  
"Are you *positive* it was Malfoy?" As much as Ron hated Malfoy, he knew how much he meant to Harry. And betrayal was one thing, he knew, that Harry could never ever forgive. After all, hadn't Worm Tail betrayed his parents to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?  
  
"Thats the thing, I don't know. Something just doesn't click."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Ron, very intrigued at the moment.  
  
Harry sighed, opened his eyes and turned to look at Ron. "Sirus told me confidently that, Draco wasn't alone when he was attacked."  
  
"Who else was there?" He asked, confusion written clearly on his face.  
  
"He doesn't know. His eyesight dropped when he changed into Pad Foot. Dogs see colors as dull, he wasn't sure, but he *thinks* he saw another guy standing behind Draco."  
  
"So? Maybe Malfoy had a Slytherin mate to help him."  
  
"Thats what I thought at first too, but Sirus heard the person behind Draco whispering to him . . ."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"He only heard two phrases, before he passed out . . . apparently Draco had been cursing him pretty badly with the Dark Arts. The first one was," Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, " Was 'Kill him'. The next one, I don't understand. He heard the person say, 'Hurry! Before its to late!' But, what does that mean?" Harry asked, looking curiously at Ron.  
  
"Too late for what?"  
  
"Thats what I want to know,"  
  
"This may be a long shot, but . . do you possibly think that . . . I don't know, Malfoy was under the Imperious Curse . . .?" Ron asked, quietly.  
  
Their was a faint glimer of hope that sparkled in Harry's emerald green eyes.   
  
"I don't know . . . Do you think there's a chance?"  
  
"Maybe. But how could we find out? I mean, it's not like you can go up to him and ask, 'Hey, did you kill Sirus by chance?' "  
  
Harry gave a slight laugh, "Yeah, I guess. But what else is there to do?"  
  
They sat in thoughtful silence for a while.  
  
Suddenly Ron jumped up, a huge grin on his face. "I got it!"  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: Eep! So many people yelling at me! You see? *Maybe* Draco didn't almost kill Sirus! Don't have to attack me for it, jeez. Just Kidding! You know I love you all. Well, all of you who review, that is. So, what do you think is going to happen? Was it ,indeed, Draco who tried to kill Sirus? Or was he under the Imperious Curse? And by whom? And what is Ron's idea? And what will Hermione see under the cloak? Guess, you'll have to wait and find out!  
PLEASE REVIEW! Alot more twists and turns along the way. So, keep reading! And keep reviewing!  
  
To:  
  
franthephoenix: Maybe Draco *is* evil, never can tell with this fic! And who doesn't love torturing Hermione? She's in for a big shock in the next chapter . . .  
coriander: I updated! Don't go insane! Wait-- is it illegal for a writer to make a reviewer go insane? But what if the writer was *also* insane . . . hmm . . .  
bondagechic: I hope this chapter cleared things up a little bit, and if it didn't, then uh . . . opps? (Just Kidding, things will make more sense as the story goes on)  
audrie: I *think* this might be the end of the evil!Harry . . . but one can never tell when involving one of Ron's plans.  
Sika-chan: This one's dedicated to you Amy!! Don't be sad!! You're my mmmmmmmmmUUUUUsssssssssEEEEEE!! Oh, and everyone read her fics! 'The Day Angels Cried' Is my total fave! Everyone needs to review it!  
Anne Phoenix: Guess you'll have to wait and find out.  
Ju: But cliffhangers are so much more fun!! 


	8. The Plan, Revealed

* * * *  
  
"Oh really now?" Pansy smirked.  
  
Draco glared at her coldly and chucked a pillow at her.  
  
Pansy caught it before it hit her, "What is this, a muggle slumber party?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not that I would know what a muggle slumber party would be like, I mean-"  
  
"Save it. I just want to be left alone, Please?" Draco looked at her, practically begging her with his eyes.  
  
Pansy blinked, was this the same cold hearted Draco from yesterday?  
  
Draco sighed and laid back down on his remaining two pillows. "Thats all I want,"  
  
Pansy momentarily forgot that un-settiling thought, "Well I wanted to be Mrs. Pansy Malfoy, we don't all get what we want."  
  
"God, that sounds wretched!"  
  
"What does?" Pansy asked, dropping the pillow to her side.  
  
"Pansy Malfoy," Draco made a look of disgust.  
  
"Well, Harry Malfoy doesn't sound any better."  
  
Draco was silent for a minute, "What do you think of, Draco Potter?"  
  
Pansy's mouth fell open in shock.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You have a plan then?" Harry asked, staring up at Ron.  
  
"Oh yes I do, mate." Ron grinned like a maniac.  
  
"Well, I reckon it's worth a try." Harry sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"Okay, now think about this, what is the one thing that happens to both girls - and guys in a relationship?"  
  
"This is no time for riddles, Ron."  
  
"Just answer the question!"  
  
Harry sighed again, "Fine . . . uh . . . I don't know! They . . . uh shag?"  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to sigh, "No! Well, actually, yeah. But, thats not what I'm talking about! Try again."  
  
"Ron! Just tell me before I have to hit you over the head with Ginny's beater club!"  
  
"You take all the fun out of life, Harry." Ron shook his head and sat down next to his best friend again. "Well anyways, the answer is jealously! Someone in the relationship always gets jealous!" Ron beamed, he looked as if he had just won the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "So?"  
  
"Bloody hell you're dense."  
  
"Sod off. I just don't get it. Why should jealousy matter? I mean, me and Draco are not even together!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "You still love him, and don't deny it!" Harry glared. "And by the way Malfoy reacted when he saw us . . . er . . . 'together', he still has feelings for you."  
  
Harry laid his head against the wall behind him, "And?" He felt a major migrane coming on.  
  
"And, it's very simple. Make Malfoy jealous, then he'll come crawling back to you. And *then* you can ask him the questions! perfect, eh?" Ron beamed again.  
  
Harry had to chuckle at his friend's enthusisam. "One problem, Ron."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Draco never crawls, believe me, I would know."  
  
* * * *  
  
  
AN: I know it's been so long since I've updated, and this is such a *short* chapter. My computer crashed, sorry all :(   
But I promise I'll hurry up and write more. My muse has finally taken away my writers block. YAY! Plus, I have a few plot bunnies running around in my head. Review please!  
  
P.S. Reviews are loved, but reviewers are loved more . . . ;) 


	9. The Dare

* * * *  
  
"Draco Potter?!"  
  
"Just an idea," Draco looked smug at the look of utter horror on Pansy's face.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me,"  
  
"A Malfoy never kids."  
  
"But . . . but . . . but . . . "  
  
"But what, Pansy dear?" Draco drawled lazily.  
  
"You would be disowned! No more heritage! Bye bye money and power!"  
  
Draco sighed, "There's more to life then money and power,"  
  
Pansy scoffed, " Please Draco, you couldn't last a day with out you're fathers money. And especially with out the power that goes along with the Malfoy name."  
  
"Watch me," He stated coldly.  
  
* * * *  
"Hey, Seamus?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione? Have you finally agreed to a threesome with me and Neville?" He winked suggestivily, as Neville squeeked and turned bright red across the room.  
  
"Not quite,"  
  
Seamus shrugged, but grinned. "Then what?"  
  
"Do you know where Ron is?" Hermione asked, setting the book that she was currently reading down.  
  
He shrugged again, "Dunno. Let me ask Dean." Seamus turned his head and yelled across the room at Dean, who was whispering to Ginny, "Oy! Dean! Ya seen Ron?"  
  
"I think he went out with Harry about ten minutes ago,"  
  
"Yeah, They seemed in a hurry." Ginny added.  
  
The Irish teen turned to look at Hermione, "He left - hello? Hermione?"  
  
Hermione was gone.  
  
Seamus looked a little surprized, but shook his head and looked at Neville, When suddenly a brilliant idea popped into his Irish head . . ."Hey! Wanna ask Snape if he'd join us in our three-some?"  
  
Neville's eyes grew wide, as his face drained of blood, which happend to locate somewhere else . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
"You're not serious!"  
  
"I'm always serious," Draco stated rather coldly.  
  
"Fine. If thats how you want it, I dare you to live three days - got that, three days- with out the Malfoy Power, money or name. Do you accept?" Pansy said, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Dare? Did you pick that up at a Muggle sleepover too?"  
  
"Shut up! Just answer, yes . . . or . . . no." She growled.  
  
"A Malfoy never backs down from a challenge."  
  
"You might want to refrase that, you're no longer a Malfoy." Pansy smirked.  
  
* * * *  
'Well it's now or never,' Hermione thought as she quickly draped Harry's invisibility cloak over herself.  
  
Taking a deep breath ,Hermione Granger the smartest girl in her year, stepped out of her dorm room to go spy on her best friend and boyfriend.  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: Ha! I'm getting faster :) Please please PLEASE review!  
  
Oh and this is dedicated to my twin sister, Jenny, cause she rules! ;) 


	10. A shock for Hermione . . .

"But . . . you could make him crawl. Never underestimate the power of Jealousy."  
  
"There's also another problem Ron. Who would I make him jealous with?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well . . . I thought, um," Ron's ear tinted pink, "I thought it would work best if he knew that, uh, you were with the person that, um, caused you guys to break, um, up . . ." Ron ear's were now burning bright.  
  
Harry raised both of his eyebrows, "You mean . . . ?"  
  
Ron swallowed, "Yes. I mean me."  
  
* * * *  
"Three days?" Draco Malfo- er . . . Draco asked again.  
  
"For the tenth time, yes three days!" Pansy nearly shouted.  
  
"I have one more question though. How will me not being a Malfoy make a big difference in the next three days?" Draco raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Hogsmeade trip tommorrow. No permission slip, no go."  
  
Draco sneered, "So?"  
  
"Potter's not going either."   
  
" . . . How do you know?"  
  
Pansy reached into her robe and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Draco with a smirk.  
  
Draco took the paper and began to read it aloud, " 'Mister Potter, you are to report to the Potions Room at exactly 6:30, after supper, to serve you're Saturday detention. Signed, Professor Snape' " Draco looked at Pansy with a raised eyebrow. "What is this?"  
  
Pansy sighed, "It's a detention slip I made up for Potter, you Git. Oh and here's one for you," She grinned as she handed him an identical slip of paper.  
  
"And what makes you think that I will actually go?"  
  
"Simple. Harry Potter will be there."  
  
* * * *  
"So you're saying . . . that we should . . . pretend to go out?"  
  
"Basically, so we can make Malfoy jealous. Of course." Ron answered, his ears still burning brightly.  
  
Harry looked quite awkward, "But . . . what about Hermione?"  
  
"We can just tell her, I think."  
  
"Don't you think she would feel really uncomfortable with her boyfriend making out with her best friend?"  
  
"So we'll be making out, eh?" Ron grinned.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to blush, "No . . .I mean, yes . . .but . . . oh, god." He buried his head in his hands.  
  
"I know what you mean, but I'm planning to break it off with her." Ron replied, his smile fading into a frown.  
  
Harry looked up and sighed, "I feel like it's my fault."  
  
"Don't worry about it, mate. I guess, I always knew it wasn't going to work out. Plus, I'm gay. So, yeah."  
  
Harry chuckled slightly and Ron's comment. "So when are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe when we get back? I just don't want to many people to be around, she may be a book worm but she has major Beater skills."  
  
"Believe me, I know. If Ginny didn't try out for the spot on the team, I would have given it to Hermione, hands down." Harry said with a wry grin.  
  
"So . . . now what?"  
  
"I dont know, Ron. I really don't know."  
  
"We could practice making Malfoy jealous . . ."  
  
"What, How? Ron what are you doi-" Harry was soon cut off by Ron's lips covering his.  
  
* * * *  
Hermione checked Harry's Marauders Map, 'They're right around this corner . . . I'm sure they're just talking thats all-'   
  
Hermione muffled her scream as she saw her boyfriend and her best friend wrapped up in a passionate embrace.  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger! But look how fast I'm writing! The next part will be up soon. Plus, I'm 2 reviews away from 50! Im so happy! Please keep reviewing! Thank you's will be in the next chapter, since I have to go to Drivers Ed at the moment. Bye all!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Laura Beth, because I simply love her fic "The Amicus Charm". Everyone go read it now!  
  
Oh, and Review! Please? 


	11. The Return of the Pranksters!

* * * *  
"I hate you,"  
  
"Of course you do, you're gay." Pansy grinned at the angry look on Draco's face.  
  
"Thats not the only reason," He drawled back.  
  
Pansy waved a hand in the air, as if dismissing the thought from her mind. "Now ask me if I care,"  
  
Draco sighed again and leaned back down on his bed, "This Saturday?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What if Snape really does come in?"  
  
"Oh, believe me, he won't."  
  
Draco looked suspicious, "Why do you seem so confident about that? You have gossip, don't you?"  
  
Pansy raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"It's Gryffindor gossip! Tell me,"  
  
"My, my Draco. Aren't you worried about Karma? Gossiping can send negative energy out into the world, and it might come back to you..."  
  
Draco scoffed, "Karma? I'm a Slytherin, my Karma is the best part about me."  
  
"I always thought that was you're hair,"  
  
"Wrong again, Dear. Thats the third. Second are my eyes,"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes at this comment, "Physco."  
  
"And you're point is... ?" Draco smirked.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry pulled away quickly, "Ron!"  
  
"What?" The other teen asked, while lazily draping his arms around Harry's waist.  
  
"What if someone saw us?!" He whispered fircely.  
  
"Then, they would get a show of a good snog." Ron smirked.  
  
"What if HERMIONE saw us?!" Harry whispered again, his emerald eyes glaring.  
  
Ron pulled away from Harry, as if visibly slapped. "If you don't want me to kiss you, then just say so!"  
  
"It's not that, Ron!" Harry sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. " It's just... I feel like this isn't right."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're going out with my best friend!"  
  
"I thought I was you're best friend," Ron grinned at Harry's sigh of frustration.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, " Yes, I do. But I don't care. You don't understand what it's like for me, Harry!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I... just... I don't know! I need to go."  
  
"No, Ron! Wait!" Harry yelled, grabbing Ron's wrist.  
  
"You don't love me, Harry. You love Malfoy."  
  
Harry noticed the liquid anguish in his best friend's eyes, 'Theres only one thing I can do now,' He thought as he pulled Ron closer.  
  
"To hell with Malfoy," Harry whispered, before he captured Ron's lips with his own.  
  
* * * *  
Hermione had quickly run away from the sight of the two boys snogging, one happening to be her boyfriend, she felt sick. Really sick. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Right now, right here in the middle of the hallway. She shook her head at the idea of that, of course she couldn't die.   
  
Life just wasn't that fair.  
  
She closed her eyes, 'I can't do this. I just can't do this!' She thought as she turned a corner, running aimlessly down a corridor. She was for once, thankful that the invisibility cloak hid the streaming tears that were sliding down her face.  
  
Biting her lip till it bled, Hermione ran into the next unused classroom she saw- not caring if anyone saw her. She threw the cloak down, ran to the couch centered in the middle of the room and began to sob overwhelming.  
  
"I hate them! I HATE THEM!" Hermione yelled, as she began to viciously punch a pillow, not bothering to wipe away the puddles of tears covering her face.   
  
She was filled with anger, with frustration. She just wanted to kill someone. Kill him. Kill them both. Hermione, who had never dared to speak a curse once her life, suddenly had the outragous urge to swear violently. Swear till Ron and Harry's ears were ringing with the words.  
  
"I hate them . . ." She whispered more quietly, laying her head on the pillow. She looked up at the ceiling, as she tried to clear her vision which seemed to be blurred with tears.  
  
"Hate who?" Asked the quiet voice of a figure hidden in darkness.  
  
* * * *  
"Tell me."  
  
"Tell... ?" Pansy drawled, obviously baiting the impatient Draco.  
  
He smiled sweetly, "Pansy, dear, if you don't confess the Gryffindor gossip you know... I will be forced to confess that one little secret you have to a certain... how should I say, sickening loyal mudblood?"  
  
Pansy gasped as her eyes widen, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"You sure about that? Well, lets find that Finch-Fletchley and see . . ."  
  
"I only had a crush on Justin once! Just that *one* time!"  
  
"Really? I though you kept a picture of him under you're bed... you know, next to his Hufflepuff scarf?" Draco was obviously enjoying this.  
  
"You've been snooping in my room!"  
  
"Not me. It's just, Crabbe has a huge fasination with the rooms of Slytherin girls. And he seems inclined to tell me what he finds. Everything, that he finds." He smiled again.  
  
Pansy was obviously fuming, "Fine! You stupid git! One Gryffindor slut, One Idiotic and one professor. You do the math."  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard to figure out... Gryffindor slut? Well, I would say Harry but... definitely Finnigan. Idiotic, Longbottom. Now the profesor? Thats a hard one. Give me a clue."  
  
Pansy crossed her arms over her chest, pouting, " One word, Grease."  
  
Draco's eyes widen, "Snape?!"  
  
* * * *  
  
For lack of air, the two boys pulled apart.  
  
"That was... " Ron trailed off, raking his hand through his red hair.  
  
'Nothing like Draco's... I felt like I was kissing my brother-- er, if I had a brother, that is. ' Harry thought, frowning slightly.  
  
"Horrible," Ron finished.  
Harry quickly snapped out of his daydream and stared incredulously at his best friend, "Seriously?!"  
"Yeah, it was like... I don't know, kissing Fred."  
  
"You kissed Fred, eh?"  
  
Ron blushed slightly, "Shut up Harry!"  
  
"Brotherly love?"  
  
"I said, Shut up!" Ron shouted, a grin on his face.  
  
"Was George jealous?" Harry teased.  
  
"Who said I was kissing just Fred?"  
  
Harry grinned and laughed, "Really though, I'm glad that you felt nothing when we kissed too."  
  
"Yeah, probably cause you're such a bad kisser."  
  
"Hey! Draco never complained," He winked.  
  
"*Malfoy* is a insufferable git!"  
  
"You wan't him for yourself, don't you?" Harry smiled, he was just so thankful to finally have his best friend back.  
  
"Yeah -- so I can hex him!"  
  
They continued they're good natural teasing for a while longer, all thoughts of love and kissing gone.   
  
For once, one thing in Harry's life was the same.   
  
* * * *  
  
"Surprized? Or... jealous?" Pansy smirked, at the still shocked Draco.  
  
"Neither, actually I'm kind of impressed... I didn't think Longbottom had it in him."  
  
"And Finnigan seems to get in everyone's pants."  
  
Draco growled low in his throat at the mention of his name.  
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot about you're little grudge against Finnigan." Pansy faked sympathy.  
  
"I still have yet to seek my revenge,"  
  
"How melodramatic of you. Besides, it was three years ago!"  
  
"Years matter not to the heart,"  
  
Pansy sighed, "You're not going to get all poetry and angsty on me, are you?"  
  
Draco turned to glare at her, "He took something that belonged to me, and me alone."  
  
"Possive, eh?"  
  
"Very."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Who's there?" Hermione asked, angrily wiping away her tears.   
  
Who would *dare* spy on her? Especially at a time like this? When she was at her most vulnerable? She hasn't cried since the little incident involving her teeth, way back in fourth year. Well, at least not in front of someone. But the voice sounded friendly... even sympathetic.  
  
"I am,"  
  
"And who, exactly, are you?" Hermione snapped, this was not a time to push her patience.  
  
The figure suddenly stepped out of the darkness, and turned to look at Hermione. Face to face.  
  
"You?!" She gasped, horrified at the person standing merely five feet in front of her.  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am. What happened? You can trust me."  
  
Hermione was about to yell, 'I think not!', but then she noticed the look on her comforter's face. He looked sincere enough, "Okay..." She started warily.  
  
As the minutes past, the whole heart breaking story came out to one of the most feared class mates of Hogwarts.  
  
But yet, she felt better... knowing that she made a new friend.  
  
* * * *  
"You still gay?"  
  
Ron laughed, "What a nice question, mate."  
  
Harry blushed slightly, "Well are ya?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Were you expecting it to magically go away? Cause I don't think that'll happen."  
  
"A guy can hope. Still in love with...?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Um... yeah," Harry asked, blushing again.  
  
"No. I figure I might have got my feelings mixed up. After all, I'm new to this whole gay thing. I probably love you like a brother, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, it's the same way I feel about you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm new to this, so do we hug now or what?"  
  
"Nah, it's not manly. Lets shake hands."  
  
"Right," Ron grinned, shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Hey lookie! I think our little Ronniekins is becoming a man!" Said a very familiar voice.  
  
"I'm so moved," Said an identical one, filled with mock tears.  
  
"Well, will ya move a little to you're right? You're standing on my pants. And you know how these muggle je-ans are." Grinned Fred Weasley, as he and George turned and faced the shocked Harry and Ron.  
* * * *  
  
AN: Long time no read, eh? Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I finally have my muse back^^ I just hope FF.net survives till this story ends. I think I need to get my own homepage. So, what do you think? Who is Hermione's new friend? Why are Fred and George here? Are Harry and Draco *really* going to be in detention together, and if so, whats going to happen? Is Ron *really* over Harry? Who tried to kill Sirius? Why is Pansy so nice all of a sudden? Is she up to something? Why is Draco mad at Seamus? *Where* in the wizarding world is Lupin? Whats happening with Snape, Neville and Seamus? Am I really that twisted? When are Fred and I getting married? ... Okay, so I made up the last one... but hey, it COULD happen! James Phelps... I mean, please review! ^_^;   
Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to our suffering Fanfiction.net. I give you my ever lasting support, thank you for letting other people read my little fanfictions and poems. I am forever grateful.   
  
Muahaha!  
  
All it needs is some encouargement ^-^;  
  
Sika-chan: Jeff!! I remember when he was ye high. Bwahahaha. Try not to *speed* when you read this chapter. Thanks for returning oh muse of mine! Now, update you're fics... I'm not a Valley Girl... right? Jen must pay... grrr... Crazy, ne?   
  
IxRavensBloodxI: Heres a nice long chapter for you. :)  
  
coriander: Lots of snoggage ahead... Hehehe! And thankies!  
  
Dracona: I know, I hate the Ron/Harry paring as well. But I need the angst! Harry belongs with Draco. Only Draco.   
  
bondagechic: You are a smart one. I'm not saying if its right... or if its wrong... but, your smart.  
  
Morien Alexander: What would we do with out boys? Especially such *nice* boys like Harry and Draco. :)  
  
DJ Kitty-N: Don't cry! Look, see? Heres more!  
  
Cassie: Oh my gosh! thanks ever so much for reviewing every chapter! You're just too great!  
  
SweetLara: Ah! you can't kill the author! Then I can't sniff write sniff! I'll write more, promise^^;  
  
ShadowWolf: Thankies! Maybe I'll make it in to this story? Hmm? What do you think?  
  
Ju: Ack! I'm not sure if a priest would like this fic! Most of my friends are homophobes... I'm trying ever so gently to bring them out... So I know what you mean. They would *freak* if they saw what I'm writing. But I love Harry and Draco! Together, that is.  
  
Laura Beth: I thought so too! Thankies for reviewing^^ Oh, and update you're fic! I'm suffering from with drawl!  
  
Angel of Darkness: You're number 50! Congratulations! *Bells sounds off and confetti falls* Hehe^^  
  
Nozomi Ga Kanau: Thankies! I love reviewers to pieces!  
  
Evil Laughter: My twin sister!! Thanks for reading this story again and again... and for reviewing. But you already know whats happening! I think? I don't care if I'm wrong or right... but I could eat chicken every night... Muah! Second born, second place, little sis!  
  
Please review! ^_^ Love you all! Muah!  
VP 


	12. Hermione's new friend or enemy?

* * * *  
"You know, I don't even think Finnigan remembers what he did."   
  
"Don't remind me,"   
  
"You know, I think I forgot. Wanna tell me again?" Pansy smirked, playing coy.   
  
"Go to hell."   
  
"You shouldn't care anymore. I mean, you and Harry *did* break up. Who cares that Seamus got Harry's virginity-- oops! Did I say that?" Pansy giggled.   
  
Bitch.   
  
Draco glared at her.   
  
Bitch. Bitch.   
  
Pansy bit her lip, either an act of laughter or sorrow.   
  
Bitch. Bitch. Bitch.   
  
Pansy rolled her eyes.   
  
Aha. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry Draco, I didn't think you'd be so touchy."   
  
"..."   
  
"Dracy..."   
  
"I'll forgive you on one condition,"   
  
"What is it?" Pansy sighed.   
  
"Never call me 'Dracy' again,"   
  
"Touchy."   
  
"Bitchy."   
  
"Touche,"   
  
* * * *   
  
" *Fred*?!"   
  
"*George?!*"   
  
"I guess they didn't remember us *that* well, after all."   
  
"Yeah, everyone knows we're Forge and Gred." Fred added with a mock sigh.   
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"   
  
"Love you too, Ron." George answered dryly.   
  
Ron blushed, "Sorry. But, shouldn't you be working at the ministry right now... ?"   
  
Harry blinked, "What? You two have jobs at the ministry?"   
  
Fred grinned and stood slightly taller, "We're Unspeakables."   
  
Harry couldn't take it, in the seriousness of the moment, he began laughing histerically.   
  
"Don't die now,"   
  
"Yeah, that would be *terrible*." George rolled his eyes.   
  
Harry doubled over, "I'm...." Giggle, "Sorry!" Snort.   
  
Ron bit his lip, trying as hard as he could not to laugh.   
  
Fred looked at George.   
  
George looked at Fred.   
  
"Leg-Locking Curse?"   
  
"I was leaning more towards the Full Body-Bind Curse."   
  
"Interesting choice,"   
  
"Yes, I thought so too."   
  
The legendary twins pulled up the sleeves of their matching green sweaters that stated "My Twin Bro Rocks My Sox", and pulled out their wands. They seemed to think that, since they weren't students, the dress code didn't apply to them. But even Ron had to admit, they looked *really* good in those emerald green sweaters and baggy jeans. Not to mention, they both had their ears pierced.   
  
"Locomotor Mor-"   
  
"Petrificus Tota-"   
  
"Wait!" Harry choked out, before both spells were finished.   
  
Fred and George, simutaniously, lowered their wands and crossed their arms over their chests. A slight smirk and mocking looks on their twin faces.   
  
'Ah, nothing worse then a grown up Fred and George.' Harry thought with a smile. 'And how grown up they are!' He smirked back, slowly looking their bodies up and down.   
  
Fred raised one fine eyebrow, as George gave the appraising look back. Missing nothing of the younger   
boys body.   
  
Harry blushed, "Welcome back,"   
  
"Harry, darling, we never left."   
  
Ron just stood there and stared.   
  
* * * *   
  
"Thats harsh."   
  
"You're telling me," Hermione snapped.   
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to sound careless."   
  
Hermione bit her lip, it still felt extremely strange hearing 'sorry' coming from that mouth. Wasn't this person supposed to hate her? And her hate him? Why is it that the lines between love and hate, or friendship and hate in her case, suddenly seem tL be blurry? Everything was so confusing. And this little incident was just the icing on the cake. How does one go about acting after this? Would everything be different tomorrow?   
  
"No,"   
  
The Gryffindor blinked, suddenly coming out of her thoughts, "What?"   
  
"No."   
  
"No what?" She asked slowly.   
  
"No, everything will not change tomorrow. Look, Granger, you can't keep going around hiding from life."   
  
"Thats idiotic! I'm not hiding from life!" She stuttered.   
  
Her companion merely raised an eyebrow.   
  
"My life is perfectly fine. I have a boyfriend... well... kind of, thats still a little blurry... but, I have best friends... no, wait.. Okay, I'm the top student in our year."   
  
"Let me clearify, I meant you can't keep hiding from life by drowning yourself in school work or in books."   
  
"But I like books,"   
  
"As do I, but don't waste your life away by reading things that will never happen to you."   
  
"But thats what I enjoy about them. Learning new things, exciting adventures-"   
  
"Adventures? Hermione, you help fight the Dark Lord almost every year!"   
  
The clever girl sucked in a breath, that was the first time he actually said her name, albeit it was before You-Know-Who's, which comes to the point as to weather her new friend is in support of him. But still, he didn't call her 'Granger'...   
  
"Does that mean... I get closer to... defeating you, every year?" She asked quietly, almost dreading the answer.   
  
Their was silence.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Are you a Death Eater?" She bluttered out.   
  
He stared at her in shock for a moment, disbelief soon taking its place, then anger.   
  
"Fuck!"   
  
"Is that a yes?"   
  
"Mind your own fucking business, Mudblood." He shouted at her, storming out of the room.   
  
Hermione looked on as her new found friend, now an enemy, retreated back into the darkness he came from.   
  
* * * *  
  
  
AN: It took me SO long to update. I'm so sorry guys. Please forgive me! I can't do the thank you's right now, but I *promise* it will be in the next chapter... which will be out by wedsday, the latest. So, please review! This chapter is dedicated to Katie. My... er... ex- best friend? I don't know, anymore. I just promised to give her a chapter... so... yeah *shrugs*.... So please be kind, review... (Okay, okay, really bad pun...) Anyways, love you all! And thank you's will be posted first thing in the next chapter! Which, might I add, is halfway done. You know what I realized? This fic has gotton terriblly off track. I think my plot just flew out the window. So, I need to start focusing on all the secrets and the angst and all that good stuff. Plus my favorite scene is coming up! *Giggles in excitement*   
  
The only reason the next chapter *might* be out by Wedsday is because of my mountain of homework... stupid Spanish II ... have to do exercises A - O in my workbook... then of course, History.. which, might I add, I'm paried up with DEREK! The most idiotic guy in my class... all he talked about was how he's going to "screw" this girl over the weekend... Pencil through EYE! Jenn's lucky, she got the mute... Sorry, random rant.. had to get that out of my system... Thanks all!  
  
REVIEW!! Please?? I need some comfort, my twin sister has a boyfriend... I'm all ALONE! *Cries overly dramaticly* Please? Sniffle 


	13. You know what they say about Twincest

Rating: PG15  
  
Warnings: Twincest and slight hints as to Girl/Girl/Girl Nothing too big though^-^;  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry grinned, "One question, how did you two become Unspeakables?"  
  
George winked, "Who else would be more capable?"  
  
"Think about it, mate. Why would You-Know-Who suspect two trouble making Weasley twins as Unspeakables? It's perfect." Fred grinned back.  
  
"Now one of our questions," George said, turning to give Fred 'The Look'.  
  
"You and... Draco...?" Fred inquired.  
  
Harry bit his lip and looked down.  
  
"Ah, another Weasley Twin mistake. It's a touchy subject, you two. Something... really bad.... happened. And the only way to figure out who did, the uh... bad thing, is to get Harry back together with Draco. But Harry's not sure if he still loves Draco. Plus the fact that, Draco might not tell Harry what happened... or that he might not take Harry back." Ron looked at the Boy-Who-Lived for a moment. "Thats really confusing, mate. Anything I left out?"  
  
"Er... I don't know, you kind of lost me as well. Well, actually, you didn't tell Fred and George that you're g-" Harry was cut off as Ron clamped his hand over his mouth, his face now as red as his hair.  
  
Fred grinned, "Hmm, now what could little Ronnie be?" he asked, momentarily forgetting about the important stuff, now to consumed with torturing their little brother.  
  
"Well... lets think about what runs in the family. Bill and Charlie are together,"  
  
"Percy and Neville are on again and off again,"  
  
"Then of course, Fred and I."  
  
"Ginny and... was her name Lavender?"  
  
"I believe so," George smirked.  
  
"To make this short... you gay, Ron?" Fred tried not to laugh.  
  
"Er.. uh.. you and George are together?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Since first year, Lee was kind of mad, but..." George stated off handily. "Answer the question, little brother."  
  
Ron blushed even more, but stayed silent.  
  
Fred mocked sighed, "Must we *get* it out of you in... another way?" He winked suggestively as George walked closer.  
  
Ron's eyebrows shot upward, "Wh... what do you... mean?" He stuttered as George stood to his right.  
  
"Must we give him a preview?" Fred licked his lips as he walked closer to his twin brother.  
  
"I think so," George whispered huskily, as he in twined his fingers into his twin's red hair and pulled him closer till they're lips met in a gentle kiss.  
  
Fred seemed to take over the kiss as he wrapped one hand around George's neck and pressed them closer together. Ron stood in shocked amazement... or arousal? as he watched Fred lick and suck the bottom of George's lip, obviously wanting to gain entrance.  
  
Of course, the other boy obliged.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, hiding the kiss from view. It hurt too much by watching. He could clearly see that the twins were deeply and utterly in love with each other. The way Fred kept rubbing his hand across George's neck in a gentle reassurance, and how George kept holding Fred closer, as if he was afraid his lover might suddenly vanish from his side.  
  
Harry suddenly felt horrible, his heart hurt and he could fill the stinging sensation of tears welling up in his eyes. He sniffed, trying to hold them back. God, how he missed Draco...  
  
The raven haired boy suddenly felt overcome by warmth, he opened his eyes and found that he was in the middle of the twins tight embrace. With out realizing it, a lone tear streaked down his face but was quickly gone as a pink tonge licked it away. Harry looked at Fred, startled, the boy just smiled at him with love and tightened his arms around him, George who was encircling him from back, laid his head on Harry's shoulder.   
  
Ron grinned, the twins always knew what to do. Sometimes he would *swear* that they were empaths. Following their example, he wrapped his arms around Harry from the right.   
  
"We love you mate,"Ron whispered in to his ear.  
  
This was just too much for Harry to take, he broke down and started to sob violently into Fred's chest as George rubbed his back soothingly, and Ron whispering nonsense words of comfort.  
  
And he began to feel better.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione sighed as she plopped down on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling for a good five minutes before she sighed again and turned to look at her other dorm mates. "What?"  
  
Patil bit her lip as Lavender blurted out, "Did Ron break up with you?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, "No. Not yet, at least." She muttered the last part and sighed once more.  
  
Lavender couldn't help it, "Is he gay?"  
  
The clever girls eyes shot open and she sat up on her bed, "How did you know?"  
  
Patil rolled her eyes and spoke for the first time, "Ever wonder what the G in Gryffindor stands for? Plus, everyone *knows* all the Weasley kids are gay."  
  
Lavendor grinned, "Yup."  
  
Hermione laid back down and raised a hand to her forehead, she felt a headache coming along, "Gods, I need a-"  
  
"Drink?" Patil suggested.  
  
"Fag?" Lavender added.  
  
"Both. Something else as well, but I can't think of it."  
  
Lavendor and Patil looked at each other and grinned, "Sex. Come over here," Patil said as she opened the curtains on Lavendor's bed as an invitation.  
  
Hermione blushed, she didn't think *that* was what she needed... but hey, it couldn't hurt. She grinned back as she climbed onto the bed.  
  
The curtains were silent charmed and shut closed.  
  
Seems like Hermione was a screamer...  
  
* * * *  
  
"Whats wrong, love?" Purred a female voice.  
  
"Nothing, and don't call me that." The male grunted back, as he pushed the hand off of his shoulder.  
  
"Don't give me that!" She pouted. "Didn't our plan work?"  
  
He sighed, "Yes. But..."  
  
"Did she find out you were using her?"  
  
"No. But I left her in the middle of a fight."  
  
"Awe, a lover's quarrel. How cute," She replied nastily.  
  
"Jealous?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course not," She sniffed. "I'm just worried it might ruin our mission. Can't have you falling in love with the enemy, now can we?"  
  
"I don't fall in love. You know I don't believe in it."  
  
"Oh yes, what a tragedy. But you forgot to mention that she's a nasty, ugly, foul Mudblood." She said the word with much distaste.  
  
In a matter of moments she was painfully pinned against the wall, "Keep you're comments to yourself, or next time I won't be so gentle, understand?" He punctuated the word by slamming her head against the wall.  
  
She fell down unconscious.  
  
The other Slytherin looked down at her with eyes full of hatred. "When this is over, you shall pay for what you put me through."  
  
He walked back into the shadows that so easily resembled his soul.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
AN: So sorry it took so long! So what do you think? Who's the girl? Who's the guy? Is Lavender cheating on Ginny? Who will Ron date now? Is Patil and Lavender EVEN Hermione's dorm mates? I totally blanked out on that one ^_^; I know I was supposed to have it out by Wedsday, but FF.Net was totally screwing up! It wouldn't even let me reach my profile or my fics. I was so scared they deleted my account ::shudders:: but then I realized.. why would they? I'm a good girl... for the most part. Muah!  
  
  
  
Ju- I am writing faster! I swear it! You don't mind who goes out with who? Thats good to know... ::Takes out random notebook and jots down other parings::  
  
Evil Laughter- Yes! I wan't to be the gropie! And you suck, you're sleeping right now little sister.. while I'm HERE! ::Cries:: I miss my pillow...  
  
Sika-chan- You're the best, girl^^ Thanks, I thought it was cute too! See ya on the bus!  
  
BlueUtenaFaerie- I'm glad we're friends now. But next time, if you wan't to flame *me* then e-mail me. Don't dirty up my reviews^^; ::Pets computer:: Now you have me doing it! Love the journal! Talk to you on-line.  
  
Kosuki- Thanks ever so much! And I will continue it... if I can get my plot back on track...  
  
damsalndistress-asif- ::Laughs:: "If you still are itchinf for a verbal fight with me than AIM me and bring it on" Are you serious, little girl? And I'm not 'itchinf' for anything. I have more important things to do then have a little fight with you. Oh, by the way, you're two little 'friends' you tried to sick after me... we're all good friends now. Guess you're left out in the cold now, huh? What a pity. Next time, don't flame Lady Ron's fic just because you feel like being an idiot. Understand? Good.  
  
green_and_silver63- Ack! I'm writing! Look! Read! Don't slap me ;-;  
  
Draco Malfoy-N-Harry Potter- Of course you're invited to the wedding! You can be the flower girl... Thanks so much for you're review^^  
  
Jade- ::Sweatdrop:: I know. His personality did change in a few hours... but I'm horrible with Evil! Harry. I just like Draco and Harry together so much I couldn't handle it... Don't worry, I'm always lazy with reviews ^_^; Don't get too attached to Pansy! Draco and Harry foreverrr!  
  
Meggi- It was supposed to be funny.. okay, I lied! Thats just how my sick and twisted brain works... Gah XD  
  
Kenzi- Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest. I like to be original, Just ask Umi-Chan ;)  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers! And everyone, PLEASE review! I beg of you, I need to know people are still reading this... plus, FF.Net is being a total buttmunch! Ggrrrnesss...  
  
V REVIEW V 


End file.
